


What if: Trully Despairing

by gemctf2



Series: Danganrompa Fanfics [6]
Category: Dangan Ronpa, Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa 3: The End of 希望ヶ峰学園 | The End of Kibougamine Gakuen | End of Hope's Peak High School, Dangan Ronpa Zero, Dangan Ronpa: Another Episode
Genre: Alternate Universe, Artificial Intelligence, Childhood Trauma, Destroying Childhood Memories, F/F, F/M, Fan Dangan Ronpa, Hope vs. Despair, Original Character(s), Technology, What-If
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-22
Updated: 2016-09-04
Packaged: 2018-08-10 03:48:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7829302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gemctf2/pseuds/gemctf2
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What if Junko Enoshima got through with my ocs? Its only the line between hope, despair and balance becomes more pronounced, even she had to admit that it was the easiest way to get to her goal rather than have to go through dealing with fate and failure all the time, but then that's not how she originally thinks.</p><p>This is a story in which hope that ends in despair, I know sounds familar ain't it?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Hello Despair

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What if I hadn't met you?

[The Meeting Of Despair](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7758553/chapters/17692264)

Gretal wondered what her life would be if she hadn't met Junko on that fateful day, it was a bigger case of bad luck than she'd imagined, so she wondered if that bad luck was really followed by all that good luck earlier... in that case...

* * *

"What happened to you?" Kelly asks, Gretal shrugs," Had to rule out the bad luck," "What's up with that?" "Yeah what happened to make you think like that?" Gretal shrugs," I... have my reasons."

This is a what if: Junko decides to  **not** leave behind Gretal unlike in the main story and starts to mess around in her life?

Gretal was known to be the weakest in elementary, always injured or sick, unknowingly it was to balance her life, her injuries and sickness will get balanced out and something good will happen but that something good didn't somehow work one day when the school's lab started to blow up.

During that time school almost ended for Gretal and her classmates, to them, explosions at the lab happen every other monday so it didn't occur to them that the explosion came from outside the lab where the despair sisters are.

"Why did you call me? Another finding?" The other despair sister: Mukuro asks her sister: Junko as she stuffed the detonator into her pocket, Junko waves a cotton candy arround," No, no, no is just that I've made a... decision change," Junko smiles as she hovers the candy around her mouth before pointing to the classroom blocks, Mukoro didn't exactly pay attention to Junko's tastes but she is sure Junko don't eat that much sweets.

Gretal sneak a candy inside her mouth as she look out of the window, not paying much attention to the teacher infront, it was a few minutes till the bell rang anyway, Kelly tries to get her attention but the only thing that caught her attention was the sound of short tickings among the voices.

"Get down!" It was enough to get people out of the way as the floor near the door out blast off, earning exclaims and screams of students throughout the building, Gretal pursed her lips as she looks at the sign that totally spells: **Despair sisters** all over it, she grunts and quickly ran out along with the others evacuating.

They didn't exactly pay much attention and just listed it as an accident that managed to find uts way from the lab to the classrooms. Gretal meets up with a familiar pink and a cotton candy was waved infront of her face," Here ya go, brought something that you like!" Junko replies cheerfully, Gretal sweat drops," You know you could have just called or something,"

"Ah but I wanted a little fun in contacting you, not just a boring phone call, besides, if I did that I couldn't get this for you," Junko beams as Gretal took the candy, she had a bad feeling about this," What do you want?" She asks, Mukoro glared at her for her tone, Junko didn't seem to mind though.

"I thought that it might be better if we get closer together rather than stay far far far far far away," Junko sighs dramatically, Gretal feels the urgue to roll her eyes but kept it in." That way you can fall in love with me like that idiot and we'll spread despair as the Despair trio!" Junko exclaims and jumps onto her, Gretal sweatdrops again, apparently mukoro didn't realise that Junko was talking about her and smiles too and apparently Junko didn't get the memo that she wasn't interested in such things.

"Come on! It'll be fun!"


	2. Luck?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Is our meeting good? Or bad luck?

Gretal didn't like skipping school, despite monday blues, long and tiring wednesdays and busy weekends, she wasn't really ready to leave her daily life but when they met in that office on that day she should have known better.

"What I see now... is a future Ultimate Genius! Or multi talented! Now we must cultivate it! Into talent that will bring the world into despair!" Junko exclaims, she sounds like she is listing for her to become like heros but be villians instead.

It was a childish way of thinking, despite their age differences... no... she should have expected it, this is Enoshima Junko after all, despite her super analytical skills, its still not inhuman, it can be bettered unless being scouted by **them** due to her talent.

There should be others who would be able to beat her, she looks down at the equipment Junko left her to make 'a machine that can take down other machines', Gretal hopes that she wouldn't be causing anymore trouble than she already had.

"Hm? Woah you look like you're thinking about something, its fine its fine! I know that you worry of what I plan to do, its fine really! Its nothing THAT big yet shikushikushiku!" Gretal narrowed her eyes at her laugh, where did she even get that?

''Oh yes! I must practice my monokuma laugh! Hey what was it again?" Junko asks, Gretal looks down, its just like someone just stealing your idea or property right under you and just ask you how to use it, its kind of annoying, she sighs to cover her little fire and then thinks of villians she sees in her favourite shows.

"Puhuhuhu, is this fine?" She asks in her Monokuma voice, Junko's eyes sparkled and then cleared her throat," Puhuhu! Yes!" Junko hops like a little kid, she really is one though," Ah~ this is one personality I cannot get bored of! Dripping with despair and malice!" Junko exclaims, a little flustered like someone praised her, Gretal frowns and then turns to her work, hoping she didn't mean her malice.

She sighs again as she fixed up an electro magnetic pulse very swift and quick," Kya! Thats my girl!" Junko exclaims, Gretal's eyes were a little dark with despair, which didn't mind Junko at all, she likes it even if Gretal doesn't want to, she still goes with Junko,  _despair is truly an unknown ah~ I can never get bored with you Gretal-chan!_

The fact that Junko thinks that Gretal is younger is totally wrong which proves that Junko's knowledge is limited, even when her pofile is right infront of her, not knowing it was a fake and how she still have loved ones when Junko thought there weren't any for her also that not only her but the company she got from her parents are filled with geniuses not only her, guess Junko felt another kid more easy to approach to.

Gretal is silently hoping her classmates, friends and remainding family is safe while she goes on with this facade but not seeing her might cause panic among her and if they stupidly tries to find her and bump into Junko, she'll have to take necessary measures which she thinks she isen't prepared to make, she wonders if her meeting with him was an act of good luck... or bad luck?

"Alright we are here!" Gretal dreaded the sight of a populated area yet alone a government property," Um... what are we doing here?" Gretal asks, ignoring another glare from mukoro, Junko clasp her hand together," for resources ofcourse! Now that your company is runing short on supplies, I thought we bring back its usefulness to my plan to bring despair to the world," Junko chuckles darkly.

Gretal did not like what she was planning not when her paln involves a certain elementary school where the youngest, Junko like kid in a class full of test subjects and trouble makers, an explosion snapped her out of her trance." Huh... didn't think they'd be experimenting in this hour whoopies! Don't want to stay around! Lets go! Puhahahahaha!"

_Close enough_


	3. Things never go as planned

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> My mistakes are never ending are they? No matter what changes the story go through...

Gretal feels like the bad luck is catching a lot onto her as Junko waits for her outside her middle school," Hey cutie!" Gretal's frown deepen," Aw whats the matter? You should be happy!" Gretal just received her crush from a police station, things aren't going as planned this year, not only did the other two were in her class so is her crush, being close was a bad idea seeing as Junko is always outside the gates waving candy at her like she is luring a pet with treats.

"Did something happen?" Gretal asks, Junko sighs as she placed the lolipop onto Gretal's hand," my annoying sis have gone out of the country! Now I have no one to play with!" Gretal narrowed her eyes as she unconiously placed the candy into her mouth." Well... what do you have in mind?" Gretal asks, normally she'd be enjoying her day, if only Junko hadn't decide to stay interested in her like the monokuma personality unlike the others who she carelessly toss around when she's easily bored of them.

"Lets go stir up trouble!" Junko exclaims, Gretal sighs, she really need to give Junko some friends... thought she had one? Ah nevermind, Junko is already pulling her along, thank god he had went home already and the other two have club activities.

They stir up riots in the streets, Gretal in the corner with a radio on her table checking for news as she bites another candy, Junko is on top of a roof using her fingers to see from afar," Puhuhu! Its starting! The riot is starting! I can't wait to see the look on their faces when they found out the truth!"

Gretal glanced at her as she just hacked the radio system and leaked false information out to the workers downtown, she is listening for any attempts in resolving the riot, so far no attempts." Hm maybe they'd personally resolve it..." "Huh? That will be totally unexpected, why go through all the trouble?" Junko asks haughtly, Gretal doesn't know if Junko just realised that she leaked out the limits of her genius, she just goes back to seeing blood, weapons and smoke.

She threw her third stick and then stuffed her hands into her pockets as the smoke settles, the despair radiating from the streets weren't settled though, not only did they falsely think that their only job was betraying them, they have injured, killed and lost other values, Gretal almost drowned in it, getting a little hysterical, she jumped as Junko lands beside her.

"Puhuhuhu! I can't wait for more despair!" Junko exclaims and she got it by the sucides attempts that increased in the news, they still doesn't know the source of the false information, Gretal settles down the newspaper that the school weekly gives, she is starting to regret paying for these, 'learning materials', the only way for her to live and carry on the legacy of her family... that was her goal and she can't do that if Junko decides to kill her.

He hasn't come to class in a long time... probally because of his speciality, Gretal sneak a candy into her mouth as the teacher talks about the news, Sakura and Kelly, though sitting across the classroom could see the sadness reflected from the window Gretal is staring out off, the two look at each other.

The mistake that she will never forgive herself for making was the mistake of agreeing to hang out with the two when they bumped into Junko, Gretal feels like her appearance is very random and it seemed like she calculated where she would be at times since she is always there when they were halfway walking towards their destination.

"Ooo! New friends!" Gretal wish she could be wiped out in the face of existance.


	4. The First Batch of Despair

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I have worn many masks, what makes the mask of Despair any different?

"Um... Junko this isen't what it looks like," "Ah no worries you were worried that I'll do something right? If they were guys though..." As if on cue, Nagito calls out Gretal's first name earning a face palm from her." Hm... Ah nevermind, friends of yours are friends of mine!" Junko exclaims, Sakura, Kelly and Nagito took it the wrong way and smiles at her, Gretal knows friends means more despair for them, her heart raced.

 _Calm down! At least they aren't going to get killed!_ " Anyway what are your names? Mine is Junko Enoshima but you can just call me Big sis Junko," Junko beams, Sakura tilted her head," You're older than us?"  _Thats not the point... it means she is your boss..._ Gretal pursed her lips as she watched Junko carefully as she introduce each of them.

"My, this is... a despairingly fateful encounter..." Junko giggles, "Despair?" Kelly asks," Say you guys have colorful personalities why not join the elites of the elites?" Junko asks, Gretal bit her lip,  _what now?!_ " Elite of the Elites?" Nagito asks, Junko nods," Hope's Peak Academy!" "... I think I heard of it..." Sakura replies," Great! I'm sure if you give your talents a stand out you'll be about to get scouted in!"

"You guys can be the first batch of my Ultimate Despair club!" "D-despair club?"

* * *

"I have scouted a couple of good ones this year," Koichi replies to Jin as he settles down sixteen papers the top one instead of Shibuki Wataru, it is the name of Komaeda Nagito," How's the project going on?" Jin asks, Koichi sighs," I don't know but it seems that luck is still not fit and what else kind of useless these years but..." "But?" Jin asks, Koichi looks at the biography of the top student.

"I think this one's a real talent,"

* * *

Instead being showered with Hope... "Who are you?" Wataru asks demandingly," I'm here to share with you some news!" Junko exclaims, in her pocket is a note which Gretal wrote to recite to Wataru, which Gretal is still hesitant about, but she knew that if something bad happens always something good will happen...

"What's wrong?" Nagito asks." Its nothing, come on we need to meet the other symbols of hope," Gretal beams, Nagito sighs and shook his head," Don't know what that means but you must be excited, lets not keep everyone waiting,"

Gretal smiles and then goes into class to find the classroom half empty, only Reika Kiriya, the Ultimate archer and Kyoko Sakura the Ultimate solider are in the classroom, Nagito, without the need to go far from the school, rather grow closer in order to help a 'friend' of Gretal.

"Now now that's not good, we must bring the rest here," Nagito mused, Kyoko huffs and seems disinterested, Reika just busy with her own stuff, then, a cough comes from their back, Gretal and Nagito turned to see a young man there," Um... you are..."

"Oh! Are you from this class? I am your new homeroom teacher! Beru Chikochu,"


End file.
